Episode 44 (The Wiggles Show! - TV Series 5)/Gallery
Gallery File:TheGorillaDance-Prologue.jpg|"Hello. Here we go. It's The Wiggles Show." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue.png|Jeff saying hello in Catanese File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue2.png|Greg saying hello in Spanish File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue3.png|Anthony saying hello in Hebrew File:WeLiketoSayHello-TVPrologue4.png|Murray File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|We Like To Say Hello File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)2.jpg File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)3.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)4.jpg|Officer Beeples File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)5.png|Wags in Extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)6.png|Dorothy in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)7.png|Captain Feathersword in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)8.png|Henry in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)9.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)10.png File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)11.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)12.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)13.png|Greg beeping the horn File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)14.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)15.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)16.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)17.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)18.png|Greg and Jeff File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)19.png|Murray and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)20.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)21.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)22.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)23.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)24.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)26.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)27.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)28.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)29.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)30.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)31.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)32.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)33.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)35.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)36.png File:Episode40(TVSeries5)Wags'PawprintsTransition.png|Wags' paw prints transition File:Wags'PawprintsTransition.jpg|Wags' paw prints transition File:Episode44(TVSeries5)1.png|Jeff hissing File:Episode44(TVSeries5)2.png|Jeff's Animal Adventures: Snake File:Episode44(TVSeries5)3.png|Jeff File:Episode44(TVSeries5)4.png|Jeff hissing again File:Episode44(TVSeries5)FishTransition.png|Fish transition File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue9.png|Greg and Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue10.png|Dorothy giggling File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:RompBompaStomp(2006)1.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids File:RompBompaStomp(2006)2.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)4.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2006)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)7.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)8.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)13.png|Greg and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)15.png|Clare File:RompBompaStomp(2006)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)21.png|Ryan and Ben File:RompBompaStomp(2006)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)24.png|Anthony and Flora Door File:RompBompaStomp(2006)25.png|Anthony, Flora, and Jeff File:RompBompaStomp(2006)26.png|Jeff, Flora, Dorothy, and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)32.png|Dorothy and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)33.png|Flora, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2006)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)37.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)39.png|Murray and Anthony playing their Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitars File:RompBompaStomp(2006)40.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)41.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)42.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)43.png|Sam File:RompBompaStomp(2006)44.png|Brett File:RompBompaStomp(2006)45.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)46.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)47.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)48.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)49.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)50.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)51.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)52.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)53.png|Brett and Sam File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." File:Episode44(TVSeries5)5.png|Anthony and his umbrella File:Episode44(TVSeries5)6.png|Anthony and the letter U File:Episode44(TVSeries5)7.png|Anthony opening his umbrella File:Episode44(TVSeries5)8.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)9.png|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: The Umbrella Dance File:Episode44(TVSeries5)10.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)11.png|"I love the umbrella dance." File:Episode44(TVSeries5)12.png File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue1.png|"Whoop!" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue2.png|"Everybody, the excitement is building. It's time to go and see..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue3.png|"...The Mariachi Wiggles..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue4.png|"...sing songs in Spanish." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue5.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue6.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue7.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue8.png|"Anthony, what song are they singing today?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue9.png|"They're singing the wonderful..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue10.png|''(Monkey sounds)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue11.png|"...monkey dance." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue12.png|"Oh, Anthony, you mean "El Baile de Chango?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue13.png|"Exactly, si, si." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue14.png|Greg and Anthony File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:ElBailedeChango1.png File:ElBailedeChango2.png|Cartoon monkey File:ElBailedeChango3.png|Mariachi Jeff, Mariachi Greg, and Mariachi Anthony File:ElBailedeChango4.png|El baile del chango File:ElBailedeChango5.png File:ElBailedeChango6.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and monkey's heads File:ElBailedeChango7.png File:ElBailedeChango8.png|The Mariachi Wiggles File:ElBailedeChango9.png File:ElBailedeChango10.png|Cartoon elephant File:ElBailedeChango11.png File:ElBailedeChango12.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and elephant's heads File:ElBailedeChango13.png File:ElBailedeChango14.png File:ElBailedeChango15.png File:ElBailedeChango16.png File:ElBailedeChango17.png File:ElBailedeChango18.png|The Mariachi Wiggles' heads File:ElBailedeChango19.png|Mariachi Greg File:ElBailedeChango20.png File:ElBailedeChango21.png File:ElBailedeChango22.png|Cartoon tiger File:ElBailedeChango23.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and tiger's heads File:ElBailedeChango24.png File:ElBailedeChango25.png File:ElBailedeChango26.png File:ElBailedeChango27.png File:ElBailedeChango28.png|Mariachi Greg, Mariachi Anthony, and Mariachi Murray File:ElBailedeChango29.png File:ElBailedeChango30.png File:ElBailedeChango31.png File:ElBailedeChango32.png File:ElBailedeChango33.png File:ElBailedeChango34.png File:ElBailedeChango35.png File:ElBailedeChango36.png File:WaterSplashTransition.jpg|Water splash transition File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)1.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 acoustic guitar File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)2.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)3.png|The Hebrew Dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)4.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)5.png|Anthony's feet File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)6.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)7.png|Adrian and Clare File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)8.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)9.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)10.png|Greg playing the tambourine File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)11.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)12.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)13.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)14.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)15.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)16.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)17.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)18.png|Ben and Caterina File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)19.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)20.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)21.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)22.png|Clare and Ben File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)23.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)24.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)25.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)26.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)27.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)28.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)29.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)30.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)31.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)32.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)33.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)34.png File:Episode40(TVSeries5)CloudTransition.png|Cloud transition File:DoTheOwl(2006)1.png|Greg and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)2.png|Murray, Greg, and Jeff File:DoTheOwl(2006)3.png|An owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)4.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)5.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)6.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)7.png|Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)8.png|Ryan, Anthony, Murray, and Lucy File:DoTheOwl(2006)9.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:DoTheOwl(2006)10.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)11.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)12.png|Do The Owl File:DoTheOwl(2006)13.png|Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)14.png|Ryan File:DoTheOwl(2006)15.png|Ryan, Anthony, and Murray File:DoTheOwl(2006)16.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)17.png|Murray and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)18.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)19.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)20.png|Anthony and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)21.png|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:DoTheOwl(2006)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:DoTheOwl(2006)23.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)24.png|The Wiggles, Ryan, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)25.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)26.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)27.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)28.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)29.png|Jeff playing the Yamaha YC-10 ("Red Starry Keyboard") File:DoTheOwl(2006)30.png|Greg playing the drums File:DoTheOwl(2006)31.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)32.png|Murray and Anthony File:DoTheOwl(2006)33.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)34.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)35.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)36.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)37.png|Anthony, Greg, Lucy, and Brett File:DoTheOwl(2006)38.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)39.png File:DoTheOwl(2006)40.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits2.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits3.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits4.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits5.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits6.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits7.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits8.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits9.png File:Episode44(TVSeries5)endcredits10.png File:DoubleFeatherswordTransition.jpg|Double Feathersword transition File:It'sSunnyToday-Epilogue.jpg|Clare, Murray, and Caterina File:TheWigglesSeries5endboard.png|Endboard Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2006